Starting out on a journey Together
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Marriage is a Journey for these's three men. Severus, Reums and Luicus are Veela mates. They have Children but one of there Childern is taken after the child is born will they find the child. Names of the Childern Draco Tobias Malfoy-Lupin-Snape, Harry Sirius Lupin-Snape-Malfoy and Rosella Daniele Lupin-Malfoy-Snape.
1. Our babies

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Remus POV

Me, Luicus and Severus got married to that song. It was prefect we learned if we got pregnant with each other's babies we would know by the drink we drunk. My mother drunk Orange juice when she was pregnant with me, Lucius's mother drunk Sweet milk when she was pregnant with him and Sev's mother drunk tea when she was pregnant with him. So 4 weeks later Lucius finds out his pregnant and he's drinking a lot of tea. So that means he's carrying a Snape.

Lucius POV

Ugh." I said after I throwed up again. Sev comes and kisses my cheek and Remy does the same I love my husband's I know Narcissa is mad I didn't marry her but who cares were veela's we can't control who our mates are. Ugh if I throw up one more time am killing Sev. After 9 mouths I delivered a healthy baby boy I named him Draco Tobias Malfoy-Snape-Lupin. He has my eyes, Sev's Nose, My hair, Remy's ears and Sev's butt. He was a mix of all of us.

Sev's POV

My son Draco his beautiful. A few weeks passed Draco was now a month old, Remy was pregnant now he drunk sweet milk so he's pregnant with Lucius's child. My poor Wolf he keeps throwing up and Lucius kisses him while holding our Dray.

Remy's POV

Ugh, now I know how Lucius but felt it'll be worth it to see him or her. Today I went to my appointment it's a boy, I really wanted a girl oh well I love my son Draco. On July 31 Harry Sirius Lupin-Malfoy-Snape was born he had Sev's Hair, My eyes, Lucius's nose, Sev's ears and my butt.

Lucius POV

Another boy well that leaves Sev to have a baby, Draco will be turning one soon. We love our boys, August 5th Sev is PREGANAT! Yay I waited for this day. The best part Is his drinking Orange Juice. That means he has REMY'S BABY IN HIM!

Sev's POV

Ugh, I hate throwing up the orange juice helps a little. Today I had an appointment it was now September 30, It a girl Omg finally a little girl. Draco is now one years old and Harry will be a month. Draco was born on August 6th so Harry is younger then him cause he's just a baby. January 25 1995 at 7:00 in the moring I delivered a healthy baby girl I named her Rosella Daniele Lupin-Malfoy-Snape She had My mother's eyes, Luicus nose, Remy's ears, My hair and Luicus butt. She was so tiny like a baby doll, Harry was now one years old and Draco was two. When they saw there sister there little faces light up like a Christmas light.

Luicus POV

After we brought our little girl home I went down stairs to get her milk, Sev's was on bed rest, Remy was playing with the boys. I smiled and Went back up stairs with the bottle. When I entered her room the baby blanket had moved and Rosella was nowhere. I called the Wizard Police they couldn't find her. Sev was so upset and so was Remy. My poor boys missed there sister and I couldn't do anything I wish I watched her I feel like it's my fault she's gone.


	2. Raven the Dark lord's Lover

Lucius POV

Seventeen years without her, I miss my baby she would have turned eighteen on the twenty fifth of this month it's getting so close to her birthday. Draco is now 20 and Harry is 19. The boys grew up quick, but am hoping my little girl didn't. Harry is the lover to Fred Weasley and Draco is the lover to George Weasley. We all joined the dark side and became death eaters. Voldemort has a lover to she's very beautiful but not my type. She was a sin, her black curly hair, with pricing green eyes, she wears a black dress that goes to her feet, with boots, on her face she wears glasses and red lipstick. I wish she didn't wear that lipstick it's to bright.

Harry's POV

It's time for another death eater meeting I got my outfit. Father got me a nickname am called Prince in the meeting's I am never preferred to my name even since those Potter named there kid Harold. Draco nickname is Dragon a prefect name for him, Dad thinks it's good to even Papa Wolf likes it. There's Raven that's her nickname even though we know her real name we show our respect to Voldemort's lover.

Raven's POV

Another meeting arg am broad Tom knows I hate these things. But he insist I attend them, even the school I got to has stupid people like Ron that Mudblood and that muggle lover. Oh good we have a person from the light to torture so that's my good side for today. Oh Dray, Harry, Lucius, Remy, Sev, Fred and George are here. Hello Prince good to see you" I say to Harry. He smiles and says Raven good to see you to. Raven come here darling" Voldermort says. I smile and go to him. We kiss before I sit down on the throne next to him. I look and I see my suppose father who killed my mother I been waiting for this for a long time. Oh and he Recognized me that's just wonderful. He smiles like a mad man. Hello Ella good to see you again." Desmond said with his eyes burning green. How dare he disrespect me and Severus gets to hurt him. Then my father has the gawl to laugh at me, oh his done it now. I get out of my seat and curse him. The death eaters laugh at him and I smile. Then my father shoots me with a curse, oh no he didn't.

Voldemort's POV

How dare he hurt my lover, I wanted to kill him right there. After Severus hurt him for hurting Raven. Desmond shot Raven with another Curse that made her pass out. I cursed him dead. I pick up Raven my poor lover. Then something glowing came out of her necklace. I was shocked what it said. Father: Remus Lupin. Mother: Severus Tobias Snape, other Mother Lucius Abaxas Malfoy. I looked at it and in ten seconds it went back in her necklace. Raven woke up gasping for air I patted her back. She glared at the dead body on the floor. Then she started to show she was there child her hair same color as Severus's, her nose was now Lucius's nose, her ears were now Remy's, Lucius butt and her Eyes were the color of Severus's mother were. But she still looked beautiful and angry. She got up and I held her close as she was very mad.

Remus POV

My baby was here the whole time and we didn't know. I can see Draco wishing he was the one that killed Desmond I don't blame him I wanted it to. How Dare he hurt my baby I've had not seen since she was born. Raven was my baby our last child. Raven comes and hugs me, I wanted so much not to let her go. She had the bruise's that monster gave her. She smiled and she pointed her wand at Desmond. His body was soon set on fire and all that was left was ash. Raven went back to her chair she sat down. A house elf brought her tea, orange juice and milk. She grabbed the Tea and drunk it.

Lucius POV

The death eaters were looking at my baby. Here she was the lover to the dark lord I felt so proud of her, she was just like all three of us. Narcissa sneered at her. How dare she I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. Raven saw Nacrissa's face and Cursed her. She said: You maybe family but you will not disrespect me. Raven sighed and look at me she smiled. She got up again, she dismissed everybody but Me,Sev, Remus, Draco and Harry. After everyone gone. Hello Dragon, oh am so glad there gone if Narcissa smirked off to me one more time I would have killed her with my bare hands." Raven said laughing.

Draco's POV

Hello Raven" I say very respectfully. Even though I know she was my sister I show respect to her. She sighs and Voldermort wipe's his arms around her waist, he starts kissing her neck. Urg I hate how he has his hands on her. In my head am thinking That's my little sister you sick prev! But I can't say that out loud he would hurt me but luckily Raven protect's me and Harry from him.

Nobody's POV

They go to bed to get ready for the next day.


	3. Telling her

Raven's POV This morning I throwed up and I went to the doctor I found out am pregnant. I went back home and called a meeting. Dear why did you call a meeting?" Voldermort asked. I wanted to tell everyone the great news dear." I said while he looked confused. Everyone was here, I smiled. Today I found out from my Doctor that I am 5 months pregnant." I said smiling. Voldermort gasped, picked me up and kissed me. You are wonderful my beautiful Raven." Voldemort said laughing and putting me down.

Severus POV My worst fears, Rosella ( Raven) is pregnant. This isn't fair I didn't even spend any time with my little girl. She's only seventeen. I want to hold her. Raven comes and hug's me. Sev, you been so loyal to us and your family so I decide to name you, Lucius and Remus the grandparents of my child ,Prince and Dragon will be the Uncle's of the child." Raven said smiling. I smiled and pretend that I was happy but this was my baby. Only seventeen I wait to tell her she's ours.

Remus's POV I couldn't take it anymore, I showed Raven she was our child. Her eyes went wide and tears came down. Why didn't you want me?" Raven asked. We did want you, you were kidnapped my child my sweet child." I said holding her as she cried. Lucius came to our side along with Severus. We hold our baby as she cries, she kisses our cheeks. I love you Daddy, Papa and dad ." Raven said.

Lucius POV My heart felt like it grew 10 times it's size. She said she loved us, she call us her dad's. I hugged her tighter. But I was careful of the baby inside. Voldemort smiled, creepy. I hate when he does that. Raven smiled and hugged her brothers. The baby of the family is having a baby.

Draco's POV Raven rub's her stomach and Voldermort smiles again Creepy. I swear the way he smiles is creepy. Raven and Voldermort left and they went somewhere. I went back to my lover he's pregnant with our second child. Our little girl is walking to me I pick her up and kissed George. Hello love, and Jade." George says. Hey I meant my sister I haven't since she was a baby. Oh really." George says putting Jade to bed. Yep she's the dark lord's lover." I said. George looks at me like am crazy. You mean Raven is your said. I knew he liked Raven but George didn't like the way Voldermort was with her. I nod and he takes my hand then we go to bed.

Harry's POV Hey hon." I say to Fred who's tucking in our son Michael. Hello love." Fred says. Guess who I saw today I haven't seen since she was a baby. I say. Your sister. Fred guesses. Yes, Fred my sister she's the Dark lord's lover." I say. What?, Harry you can't be serious." Fred said walking into the kitchen. I am Fred." I say. Harry Voldermort touches her all over her and she doesn't stop him you need to let her know how you feel when he does that." Fred says. But Fred." I say. No but's now bed mister." Fred says dragging me to the bedroom.


	4. Raven's return

Harry went to Voldemort told him how he felt, Voldemort curse him.

What I don't like is insubordination, but then again you were always a insubordination little brat." Voldemort sneered at Harry. VOLDEMORT apologize now." Raven said standing up. Why should I Raven, he's telling me how to love you." Voldemort said. Raven got up and slapped him, Voldemort looked at her shocked. Apologize now." Raven said. No I will not have people disrespect me or slap me Raven." Voldemort said. Then were done."Raven said getting up and walking out. Raven?, RAVEN!,Raven., what have I done." Voldemort said putting his head in his hands.

Then it was Christmas it had been 5 months since Raven left she hadn't returned so Voldemort wasn't hisself. He was depressed all the time and he looked at the picture of his lover Raven. After the death eater meeting, Voldemort throwed a glass at the wall and stopped when he saw Christmas tree all he could think of is Raven.

Voldemort: The light's, the tree, the Christmas air you can tell it's Christmas time again but Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

Raven: I should be happy I shouldn't fell so blue but ever since you left me Christmas won't be the same cause Christmas ins't Christmas without you.

Voldemort: We use to decorate the tree, use to watch Christmas shows together but now since your gone I wish you were here with me cause Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

Raven: There so much joy and happiness that I try to be apart of but there can't be a time where am not sad cause Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

Voldemort: I try to hide with smiles and laughs but I can't hide anymore Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

Raven: How can I survive this silent Christmas night oh I don't know what to do but I do know this Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

Voldemort: I know that you won't be in my arms anymore, cause now that your gone I don't know if I can survive cause this year this Christmas won't be the same cause Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

The door open Raven was standing there with tears in her eyes and steaming down her face. She ran to him and hugged him. Am sorry, am so sorry baby. Raven said. Shh, am here, you have nothing to be sorry about am sorry." Voldemort. But am the one who slapped you." Raven sniffled. I forgive you I deserved


	5. Our babies part 2

After a few months Raven was very pregnant with Voldemort's baby. She just had one more month to go before she delivered. It was now March 18th . Voldemort put her on bed rest she hated it. If there was a death eater meeting she couldn't go. One day she got up when a death eater meeting was going on she went in there Voldemort got up from his set.

"Honey what's wrong, is it the baby." Voldemort said looking at her belly in fear and worry.

"Nothing wrong just came to watch love." Raven said with a smile and putting her hand on Voldemort's hand.

"No, dear you must rest umm Wormtail escort my wife to her bed." Voldemort said motioning Wormtail to get Raven.

" But hon, am not glass I won't break." Raven protested.

" Alright Raven you win." Voldemort sighed.

Raven sat next to Voldemort and Then she felt pain in her stomach.

She gasped and screamed.

" Raven are you ok?" Severus asked.

" No the baby is coming." Raven said with tears in her eyes and holding her stomach.

Severus picked her up quickly the blood was dipping to the floor he rushed out of the meeting following were the death eaters and Voldemort.

It was quiet in the hallway to Severus private hospital. Voldemort paced up and down. Bellatrix sat him down and Draco calmed him down.

10 mins later

Severus quietly exited the room.

" Congats my lord two healthy twins a boy and a girl." Severus announce proudly.

Voldemort wasted no time he went in there to see his children and his wife.

Raven's face was red from the long mins of labor. But it was worth seeing her babies.

" Tom this is your son Thomas Malovo and Your daughter Esmeralda Ann Riddle." Raven said breathlessly.

Voldemort smiled and held his son.

" My son and Daughter welcome to the world my little ones." Voldemort said in a gentle yet calming voice.

After they got raven back in the Dark lord's room. The twins were put in there cribs in there baby rooms. While a simple song from a Muggle lullaby played in there room while they slept.

" Good night love." Voldemort said clawing in the bed next to his wife.

" Goodnight Tom I love you." Raven said closing her eyes.

" I love you to my Raven." Voldemort said kissing her head and going to sleep.


	6. I was here

After a few months Raven was very pregnant with Voldemort's baby. She just had one more month to go before she delivered. It was now March 18th . Voldemort put her on bed rest she hated it. If there was a death eater meeting she couldn't go. One day she got up when a death eater meeting was going on she went in there Voldemort got up from his set.

"Honey what's wrong, is it the baby." Voldemort said looking at her belly in fear and worry.

"Nothing wrong just came to watch love." Raven said with a smile and putting her hand on Voldemort's hand.

"No, dear you must rest umm Wormtail escort my wife to her bed." Voldemort said motioning Wormtail to get Raven.

" But hon, am not glass I won't break." Raven protested.

" Fine." Voldemort said with a sigh.

Raven sat in his lap while he gave orders to attack Hogwarts today.

Then later at noon

Raven, Harry, Severus, Reums, Draco, Luicus, The death eaters and Voldemort . They popped to Hogwarts.

"Hello Dumbledore." Harry said with a smirk.

" Look it's Snape's Sons!" Everybody said screaming. Everybody tried to get out but the doors were locked. Lily and James looked at each other with there son Harrison.

" Well, I finally got the light were I want them." Voldemort said with a evil smile.

" Tom, be a dear a tell Luicus to help me." Raven said sitting down on a chair, very pregnant. Luicus help her and Voldemort kissed her belly.

" Met my wife, carrier of my child and my lover, Raven." Voldemort said smirking to Dumbledore.

" My child, you shouldn't be on the dark come we mean you no harm." Dumbledore said trying to reason with Raven.

" No am where I belong, am with my lover and husband." Raven said with an evil smile.

Harrison was scared and also confused.

" Our daughter Raven is right." Severus and Reums said with a glare to Dumbledore.

" You, Finally found your daughter I see." Sirius said sneering at his Ex-Lover.

" Yes we did, No thanks to you, I see your out of Azkaban." Reums said with a snarl.

Sirius glared at Reums but Raven wanted to sing so the battle can begin.

" As you now if it went for me, Well am glad I was here." Raven said with a smirk.

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, and something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

( Raven flashed her green eyes)

I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...

( She pointed to Dumbledore)

I want to say I lived each day, until I die  
I know that I had something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see

( She smiled evilly)

I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...

( She raised her arm high)

I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...

( She walked to Sirius, She smirked)  
I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone to happiness  
Left this world a little better just because...

( She walked across the Hogwarts dinner hall)

I was here...

( She walked up to Ron and Smiled then she hit him)

I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...

( She walked back to Voldemort)

The battle started and The dark won. Harrison James Potter was dead!

Raven was happy until the baby decide it wanted to come early.

Ciffhanger!


End file.
